gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate King Captain Jim Logan
Early Piracy and Life Jim was born to and extremly wealthy family which his parents OWNED the island he live and played in Raven's Cove but three years into his life, the island was invaded by first Beckett then Roger both claiming to give them the island or else. after three weeks they two leaders showed up claiming war, his parents shiped Jim off with his second Uncle Daken under a Navy Ship, (the Island sank due to war and a Curse.) they were attacked while on their way to Tortuga to start a new life, Jim made time fly playing with a Jewel encrused Dagger which was given to him by the ships Captain James Sterleng their time to Port Royal was stalled by other Pirates and the EITC. Instead of spending a year going to Tortuga they instead spent many years getting put off course, they finnally arrived in Tortuga when Jim was 15, his Uncle died during a pirate Raid Jim keeps the Dagger James gave him safely at his side at all times, Jim took many jobs as managing, Ship building honest living jobs, but nothing made him happy but stealing and making profit, the second Jim got enought to buy a sloop he shipped out to Ravens Cove to see his parents but was aressted for traveling with illegal Rum and haveing an illlegal Stowaway. after about 3 months Jim awoke in a jail cell with Captain Jack Sparrow( a Family friend of his parents) who helped him out of jail. after about a year getting his money back he started truly being a pirate. Unknown point in time Jim met his brother and started working for him Flurising Pirate Career, working for the EITC,Pirate once more Captain Jim Logan. became a Pirate, Working for his brother, Admiral Victor Creed Logan, shortly after he started working for his brother he started getting close to a few friends, such as Blood Sword,Scarre,Duchess of Anemosis,Pearson Wright, Charles Raidmalley,Charlotte Mcsilver and Kimberly Jasmine. during his time working for his brother he started the Ilustrious Front Lines to combat the Skull Clan, beat them, and after a few months of "peace" Lord Leon approached him ordering to join the EITC or he would delete him and the Duchess, Jim then worked against his will for the EITC until he saw an opprtunity, the Dragon Pearls, as he sent the whole guild on a search, they were left thin and the Francis Brigande,Palidin, and the remmant Skull Clan attacked and Jim Left the guild in the confusion. Jim then continued his Pirate Carrer although his brother temporarly left the title of Pirate King to the hands of Jack Swordmeance and Jim kept his title as Commissioner of the Pirates. Jim automaticly started Plundering for money. Around the Time of the Elites Of the company vs the 5th Brethren Court Jim was running a succesful new Rum running business, but was shut dowm due to some authorites caught one of Jim employees with illlegal Rum. War with the EITC and Joining the 5th Brethren Court After seeing the deaths that the EITC has been causing around the carribean, Jim had started his own war agasint the EITC sinking ships,killing their men and holding others for ransom. until he saw he could no longer battle this threat himself he started searching for the 5th Brethren Court. After seeing that not even the 5th Brethren Court could beat the EITC Jim attempted to use the Dragon Pearls to wish for the EITC to disappear but was stopped by Lord leon by wishing the Dragon Pearls to cease to exist in the Pirate World. After weeks of searching for the Brethren Court he located the CO-Pirate King Jack Swordmeance which he was relived to hear the survivors of the Battle were reforming the Pirate Navy to combat Lord Leon. On October 26, Jim Started the 6th Brethrean Court. Other Dates in time ''' On October 6, 1721 Jim said he was in Love with Duchess of Anemosis(who is married) In Mid-October Captain Jim Logan was made GM of his new guild the Elites of the Compmany On October 13, 1721 him and his guild members started a search for the Dragon Pearls On October 14, 1721 a random Pirate accidently broke Jim's Scouter while on his search for the Dragon Pearls by shooting it. On October 15, 1721 not only did jim succecfully repair the scouter but when he fought a PVP his scouter's eye piece but Jim repaired it quickly. On October 17, 1721 Jim Left the EITC for his friends guild which he became General Manager On October 19, Jim left his Freinds Guild and explored the Carribean for new friends and to try and find his parents. On October 26, Jim Started the 6th Brethrean Court. On December 31, 1721 Jim turned 21 '''Equipment and Abilites Jim's Sword is the Cursed Seafang Jims Gun is the Tri-Shooter Jim's Dagger- ASP Dagger Jim's Musket- a Cadet's Musket Ki-Sense a rare ablility that is difficult to learn Scouter- he can read power levels and see were people are more eaisly Category:Pirates